Rick and Morty lost episode
Do you watch Rick and Morty? If you haven't then let me explain. It's a show about a kid, named morty, and his grandfather, Rick, who go on wacky adventures. It is a good show but has a bad fandom, but that won't kill my love for the show. However, the show was supost to have a different ending to season 3, a more bloody ending (Not saying the show was bloody, it did have some blood on it). I was going online to look for some stuff. I typed in Rick and Morty because I was bored. I then saw that the first result was "Rick and Morty Season 3, Episode 10 download". I was so excited that I clicked on it when I was done reading it, I wish I knew better. I downloaded the episode and the opening played as normal. The episode started off with the title card saying "Death" in bloody letters. It started off with Rick coming in the house looking depressed. I noticed that there was credits saying a person's name and what there role was in creating this episode. Morty was sitting on the chair all alone looking at Rick. "Rick? Are you okay?" He said. Rick then looked at Morty, with tears in his eyes. He then shot Morty in the head. Morty died and Rick ran to the kitchen. Beth was getting drunk, as usual, and Summer, doing nothing. Rick then comes out saying " It's time to die, bitch." then shoots Summer in the chest. Beth runs away to her phone. She dials 911 but Rick shoots her when the police answer. Rick then hangs up the phone and goes into the living room, were Jerry was sitting on the couch. Rick then shoots him in the head running upstairs. It then cuts to Rick in the bathroom, cleaning off the blood. He then goes back down stairs and we then see blood everywhere. Rick then gets a mop and cleans all the blood off. He then pulls out a noose, ties it, then hang himself. We then cut to a montage of Rick killing every character in the show. When the montage was done it then showed a black screen with bloody writing that said "Good Night fuckers". I then was pale of what I saw. I then installed the video and then emailed the creators of the show. After about 30 seconds of waiting, I got a response. "Ok, so we had this writer who had a very serious depression. The episode was the first episode he wrote, and the last one he wrote. After we were done making the episode we were pale of how it turned out. One of the cast members vomited when they saw the episode. We fired the writer and he never came back. We then heard he committed suicide, the same day the episode was posted online. He might be the one who uploaded it, I don't know. Have a good day." I then tried to find the episode again to know that wasn't a dream but it was gone. I telled myself why even find something I don't even want to watch again. I had a nightmare of Rick yelling at me saying "THERE IS NO ESCAPE!!!!!" I then woke up seeing Rick looking at me with bloody eyes holding a bloody knife. Category:Wall of Text Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Sucide Category:English Class Failure Category:TELAVISHUN Category:Lost episudes